Jane Calvin (IUCU)
"I wanna thank you for convincing Dad into letting me inherit the company. I know Dad wasn't entirely convinced. It's not the way I want it, but i'm gonna make him proud." ''- Jane Calvin'' Jane Calvin is the current CEO of Calvin Inc., the daughter of the late David Calvin and Mary Calvin and the younger sister of Jack Calvin. For years she aspired to be the CEO of Calvin Inc., only achieving this when her father was tragically murdered by Master Akuza. However, she aspires to make her father proud. Later, Jane is involved in a court case filed by John Riggett, putting her at odds with him until it is revealed he was hired by Grant Jackson,who intended to buy out the company. Jane and Mary are later cleared of the charges. When a new, dangerous individual tests Black Shadow's willpower, Jane is horrified when she learns that Jack is operating as the Black Shadow, but after everything is explained she becomes supportive of her brother's heroics, realising that he is keeping the city safe as well as clearing it of criminals. Jane Calvin is portrayed by Jane Levy. Biography Early Life Jane Calvin was born in 1992 to parents David Calvin and Mary Calvin. She looked up to her older brother Jack and aspired to be the CEO of her father's company Calvin Inc., although David wanted Jack to inherit the company. However, Jack was supportive of Jane's claim to the company, and he and Mary tried to convince David to give Jane the company. Becoming CEO Jane's Claim Part 1 Jack visits David to try and convince him that Jane deserves the company, with Jane pleading that she is the only heir for it. David claims that he put Jack's name in the will and that whilst he loves his daughter, he never wanted her to follow his path. Mary tries to back up Jane's claim, but they are unsuccessful. Jack's Disappearance Jane is present when a man arrives at the family's doorstep to tell them Jack has disappeared. At first refusing to believe it, Jane gets upset after David tells them that his men could not find Jack. As a result, Jane becomes withdrawn from the world and even Mary cannot help her. Jack's Return When Jack returns home, Jane is the first one to greet him and he is happy to see his little sister. She tells him that she gave up but all hope came back once she found out that he was alive. Jane helps David hold a party for Jack's return and jokes that an ex-girlfriend is around, later telling him that she is joking. Jane's Claim Part 2 Jack later visits David and after a brief chat, learns of his Alzheimer's. Jack then convinces David to change his will to make Jane the recipient to the company and David is left to think about this, writing a note that he hides away. Grieving David's Death After her father's death, Jane almost hides away again but is visited by Jack, who tells her that it isn't what their father would want, and encourages her to join him at the funeral. After his funeral, Jack hands her the note that David wrote, revealing that he changed his will to make Jane the heir to the company. She hugs her brother and thanks David for letting her become CEO, and tells him that she will make him proud. Six Months On Taken to Court Six months after taking control of Calvin Inc., Jane and Mary find themselves the subject of controversy following a lawsuit filed by an alleged former employee named John Riggett. Jack decides to represent them and Jane discovers he is up against a top lawyer named Rose Lindsay, who makes a compelling case against them, which Judge Ward is in favour of. After the trial, Jack informs Jane that he will do what he can to make sure the lawsuit is dropped. Comforting Jack Jane expresses her worry that Lindsay will beat Jack, but Mary assures Jane that she has faith in Jack and that he will help them. Jane later heads to a cafe and sees Lindsay, who assures her that she is good at her job, but Jane gives her a compelling reason as to why Riggett is lying. Later, Jack heads over to Calvin Inc. to see Jane and Mary, and the two comfort him over Amy. Jane tells Jack if he needs anything that they will be there for him. Jane watches as Mary takes Jack aside and continues to find evidence that Riggett has been fabricating a story. Winning the Court Case Jane and Mary attend court and Jane warns Riggett that she knows he is lying. They realize that Jack is late and Jane begins to worry, but Mary tells her to have faith. Lindsay begins to make a compelling case but after going over some new evidence and looking at a worried Jane, she decides to withdraw her statement, which at the point Jack arrives. Jack confesses to Ward that he had been given evidence that implicates Riggett, revealing he never worked for Calvin Inc. and that Grant Jackson bullied several workers into stating that Riggett worked for Calvin Inc. He also confirms that Ward and some of the jury were also on Grant's payroll and that he rigged it so that Riggett would win. As a result, Riggett, Ward and the corrupt jury members are arrested in court and Jane thanks Jack, who tells her that she is a better CEO than their father David ever was. The Truth Revealed Talking with Jack Jane and Mary learn of the attempted murder of Sandra Collins as Jack arrives. After learning that Jack's old college friends Nathan Thorne and Timothy Colby are in Dark City, Jane and Mary encourage Jack to talk to them, but Jack refuses and leaves. Jane then notes to Mary that Jack is hiding something from then as he is acting suspicious, and Mary agrees with them. After Jack's assistant Anna Stott is injured, Jane and Mary visit Jack at the hospital as he waits to hear how she is. They ask how he is doing as they are worried for his safety, but Jack assures them that he is fine. Discovering the Truth When Black Shadow is injured by a villain known as Shadowhunter, he heads to his childhood home and Jane hears him breaking in. She heads downstairs to see what is going on and is shocked to learn that Jack is the Black Shadow after he removes his mask. Jane later calls Amy Baker to confirm that he is at their home and that she and Mary are aware that Jack is the Black Shadow. After Jack's friends leave, Jane and Mary confront Jack about lying to them, although he apologises for it. He mentions to them that he will not stop defending the city from criminals and assures them that he knows what they are doing. Mary and Jane later have a private conversation as they discuss how they feel about Jack's decision to be the Black Shadow, but choose to talk about it another day. Acceptance Jane later learns of Jack's base known as Shadowland, and she and Mary decide to head there, and Jack is surprised when he finds his sister and mother there. However, they agree that Jack needs to stop Shadowhunter, although they are still worried for his safety. Back at Calvin Inc., Jane and Mary discuss what they will do about Jack, but they realise that there is no stopping him and they decide to go to Shadowland as Jack and his team head out to stop Shadowhunter. They stay with Eric Stoneheart to watch the fight, and Stoneheart puts Jane's mind at ease by stating that Jack goes into danger willingly, but does it because he wants to save his city. Mary and Jane are relieved to hear this. Mary and Jane later talk to Jack and apologises for worrying, but Jack promises them that he will be more transparent about what he does in the future, and Jane heads home, contemplating working with Collins after she sends them a message concerning a potential partnership. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * David Calvin † - father * Mary Calvin- mother * Jack Calvin- brother Allies * Rose Lindsay- opposition lawyer turned ally * Amy Baker/Blackbird- future sister-in-law Enemies * John Riggett- accuser Appearances * Black Shadow * Black Shadow 2 * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow Media Category:Female Characters Category:IUCU Category:Dark City (IUCU) Category:Dark City Characters Category:Business People Category:Calvin Inc. Employees Category:Calvin Inc. Employees (IUCU) Category:CEOs Category:Black Shadow 3 Characters Category:Black Shadow 2 Characters